shokugeki_no_soma_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Taka Ishizuka
Taka Ishizuka is the main deuteratrogist of Shokugeki no Soma. He is the son of Kenji Ishizuka, the owner of Restaurant Ishizuka. He is a 92nd Tōtsuki Generation student and a resident of Polar Star Dormitory. Appearance Taka is a teenage boy of average height with short-medium black hair. His most prominent feature is his set of dead fish-eyes and a short strand of hair Personality Taka is a calm gloomy individual and has a very unfriendly and cold exterior despite this he is kind and generous to other and is capable of recognizing people great capability to cook such as recognizing Megumi and Yuichi skills. Taka is also flexible and innovative, able to break away from ordinary procedures to cook dishes, thus allowing him to make his own solutions when he needs to find an edge. As such, he can create some of the most unorthodox, but also incredibly delicious dishes the school has never seen. Taka usually ignores most thing people say or those around him but he can get annoyed when it enough to make him snap Taka is also fearless and doesn't hesitate taking challenges that could jeopardize his entire cooking career. For three Shokugekis, Taka risked being expelled from Tōtsuki if he lost, while in another Shokugeki he faced giving up being a chef in general forever. Because of his unknown humble origins, Taka is never the favorite to win most of his matches as he constantly faces fellow classmates of more noteworthy backgrounds, most of which do not consider him a threat because of their own advantages, however, Taka is aware how his classmates see him because of his background but usually ignore it stated that a chef personal background does not show a person true ability. Taka isn't arrogant as he wasn't admitting to admit that his opponent is better than him at that moment and that he is not perfect if fact he never gives up As such he is not afraid to examine his own deficiencies and learn whatever he needs to in order to overcome them. Even in Defeat he never let it Bother him he simply just express his frustration then learn from it and takes it as a sign that there is still much more for him to learn. Taka can sometimes act teasing and had a tendency to mock and make fun of other for his own amusement Even though many of his classmates had hostile feelings towards him, mainly due to his entrance speech and despite his unfriendly demeanor. He has struck up friendships with everyone in the Polar Star Dormitory within the first few hours in the dorm. He also has strong charisma, able to turn former rivals into allies and friends including Ikumi Mito, Takumi Aldini, Alice Nakiri, Subaru Mimasaka, and Hisako Arato. He is always willing to help out a friend, even at the risk of his place in Tōtsuki for them, and is more than willing to assist anyone in need. At the same time, Taka has a natural charm around him that causes people to believe in his ability to win even the most hopeless of duels. Even Hisako noted that Taka's ability to get people to believe in him in is astounding. Taka does not believe that one's background should dictate their skills, and thus, treats his classmates more as equals, and does say that he better than them something that was rarely reciprocated. While he is constantly belittled by others, namely Erina, either he responds to it or simply ignores it entirely, Either way, Taka never retorts when insulted and usually uses his cooking to do the talking for him. History Plot Relationship Family Kenji Ishizuka Polar Star Dormitory Sōma Yukihira Soma and Taka were closed friends since childhood Megumi Tadokoro Yuichi Hoshikawa